Home Sick
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Despite having no one apart from her grand-father, she always loved Gallifrey's beauty. Susan and Barbara talk about home.


"Barbara, are you awake?" Susan whispered and she looked over to the human sleeping on the other bed near her. Susan had always been fascinated by humans, very much like her grand-father. They were strong survivors she knew and they held strong passion and fire but sometimes they could be cruel with it and did not know how to use it correctly. Some were careless but yet, the likes of Ian and Barbara were rare and that was what made Susan attracted to humans. Ian and Barbara were kind. They were her tutors and friends. The tutors and friends she never had back at the Academy on Gallifrey and she gave a small smile at the thought. If only they could see where she was now! They would be outraged!

"What is it Susan?" Barbara asked and she slowly turned around to face her, looking slightly sleepy. "Is everything all right?"

"I've...I've had a nightmare." Susan admitted and she fiddled with the bedsheets. "You see, my kind don't need as much sleep as humans do and I've tried to avoid sleeping for a while now, especially what happened with the Daleks."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Barbara asked, looking concerned. Barbara had no idea what species Susan or the Doctor was and neither did Ian but to them, they didn't care. They looked like humans and they thought like humans despite them having knowledge way beyond their years.

Susan nodded, draping her legs over side the bed. "I was dreaming of home." She began. "I do miss home every now and then and I try and talk about it with Grand-father but Grandfather doesn't like it and says I'm just being silly. I was dreaming about what would happen to us and to you and Ian if we finally get caught." She bit her lip nervously before shivering, not liking the idea as she knew the Time-Lord's could be cruel when they wanted to be.

Barbara sat close to her and put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her. "No harm will come to you or your Grand-father, not whilst myself and Ian are here." Barbara vowed.

Susan looked at her pointedly not believing her. "Barbara, there are powerful and dangerous people after Grand-father. More powerful than you can imagine. What if one day I'm not there to help him?"

"Oh Susan. Is that what you're worried about?" Barbara asked in a almost motherly manner. "I think your Grandfather is a tougher than he looks and I think, despite all the trouble that is thrown at him, he can take care of himself."

Susan gave a good hearted laugh. "Yes, trouble always seems to find my grand-father. Even back at home, he was always a trouble maker."

"Tell us a bit about home." Barbara encouraged her. "I know when I was younger when I went on school holidays, I used to get terrible home sickness."

"It's beautiful." Susan smiled as though remembering Gallifrey. Despite having no one apart from her grand-father, she always loved Gallifrey's beauty. "We have silver leaves on the trees and twin suns rising in the burnt orange sky. When the north sun rises for a new day to begin, it would be ike a forest on fire! That used to be one of my favourite moments of the day back home."

"It sounds beautiful." Barbara commented and it did. She could just imagine the silver leaves on the trees and a burnt orange sky. Oh, how marvellous that would be! To see that every morning, no wonder it was Susan's favourite moment of the day. "I miss my home too."

"Does Ian?"

"I think he does but we both know your grand-father will one day take us back. We can't stay here for ever you know." Barbara smiled slightly before yawning. "I don't know about you, but I am a human and I certainly need my sleep."

Susan looked somewhat bashful. "Oh, I'm so sorry Barbara!"

Barbara smiled. "Don't fret. I just want to make sure you are all right and that there are no more nightmares." She made her way over back to her bed and tried to get comfy once more.

"Barbara?"

"Yes Susan?" Barbara replied tiredly.

"Don't tell Grand-father about this. He'll find it silly." Susan asked, looking nervous.

"I won't Susan. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Susan looked at Barbara and not in the first time since she has met her, she wished she could be human.


End file.
